The Things We Do For Love
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: Naraku hacks a devious plot that ages Rin physically by 10 years, erases her memories, and keeps her hidden from Sesshoumaru for two years, before allowing them to meet again. What is he planning? Lemons will NOT be posted here! See my profile for more de
1. Prologue: A Bittersweet End

**The Things We Do For Love Prologue: A Bittersweet End**

****

**A/N:** I'm crazy in love with Sesshoumaru/Rin ficz, but since there's a serious lack of them compared to Sesshoumaru/Kagome ficz (which I'm sorry, but I don't understand at all. She clearly is in love with Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru does try to kill her, so how does that work?), I decided to write my own. Hopefully I'm not too bad at it! Tell me what you think!

****

They stood there facing each other for what seemed like hours, but in reality only mere minutes had passed. Shiny chocolate eyes locked with ghostly amber orbs. There was a gentle breeze blowing over the hills onto what would soon become a bloody battlefield. The storm clouds gathered above the two warriors, threatening to release a torrent of rain upon them. This was the calm before the storm. Any slight movement would've upset the fragile balance of the whole scene.

As if on cue, a flash of lightning suddenly streaked its way across the skies above, illuminating the two figures below. The two warriors sprung into action. Only the clang of clashing metal was heard after the rumble of thunder ceased. The sparks between the two swords shed slivers of light onto the faces of the two combatants. Tendrils of silver hair blew in the wind, as its owner pivoted from side to side avoiding the swift blade threatening to remove them.

The warrior with long ebony hair, let out a sound akin to a growl, when the silver-haired man avoided the slash. Both warriors moved with fluid grace, avoiding each other's blow by a mere hair each time, but even before the battle was begun, the ebony-haired warrior's fate was already written. The silver-haired man would win, simply because the ebony-haired warrior did not have the stamina to keep up. The ebony-haired warrior was human after all, and a human simply could not defeat a youkai of that stature, and that was what the silver-haired man was, he was not a man at all, but a powerful youkai.

The ebony-haired warrior started to pant, and gasp for air. Keeping up with a youkai was tiring, and it was taking its toll on the ebony-haired warrior. The wind started to pick up. Howling screams were heard flying over the battlefield, as the skies were continually streaked with lightning. The roaring thunder drowned out the strident sounds of the battle raging below. The ebony-haired warrior was determined to win, but as the sword radiating with evil jaki came swiftly down, the ebony-haired warrior knew it was over. The battle was lost.

The silver-haired man's hand stilled as he finished the blow. The little droplets of blood that hung to his sword slowly descended to the ground as one last rumble of thunder signaled the start of the downpour. The rain came down and washed his sword clean of the blood he had just shed. Though the blood was gone from his sword, the memory of its owner would forever be etched into his mind. He let out a agonizing howl of pain, as he dropped his sword, and fell to his knees. Droplets of rain fell down his face, easily mistaken for tears if one did not know the proud youkai, but that would be impossible, the Taiyoukai never shed tears- EVER. But that was not to say that silent tears of heartache weren't being shed inwardly as he uttered one single word that was carried away on the wind, "Rin . . ."

**Author's Note:** Haha! Did anyone guess who the other warrior was? Obviously the silver-haired youkai was none other than our loveable Sesshoumaru-sama, but did anyone guess who the other person was before the end? Come on, I know I fooled some of ya, don't lie. The prologue was annoying to write, because I couldn't mention the sex of the other character, otherwise it would've given it away from the start, so no use of his/her, no possessive pronouns what-so-ever. Never knew how much I used them until I can't use them. Anywayz, that's just a foreshadowing of things to come. The next chapter will start from the beginning explaining how things led up to this event. Don't worry, the prologue isn't the ending, the story continues after this point. BTW, anyone that loves Sesshoumaru/Rin ficz should definitely check out theMaven's and Kuronekosama's works. They are amazing! I'm addicted to their stories! Anyway, till next time, ja matta!


	2. AN

**A/N:** First of all, I apologize for anyone mistaking this for an update. I just wanted to let anyone who was reading this story know that I'm postponing this story. I'm currently working on my newest story called Ripples Beneath the Surface. I won't continue this one, until I finish that one. Also, if you haven't checked it out, I wrote a Sess/Rin one-shot called The Hunt. It's only posted on Adultfanfiction . Net, and Mediaminer, because it contains lemons! Check it out if you want! Anyways, till next time . . . Ja Ne!


End file.
